pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:P/any Cruel Paragon
My first build, please add your comments and ideas for improving it. The purpose of this build is to get more builds vetted for PvE paragons, also it is not an imbagon and isn't trying to be one [[User:Tyraelxy|'Tyrael']] I'm santa! 19:21, December 26, 2009 (UTC) : however it really looks like one. imho if you wnat to innovate try, new skill synergies, For example WARRIOR: club of thousand bears + low blow + body blow = cccombo!-- 19:39, December 26, 2009 (UTC) ::Clever anon is clever. The thing that strikes me about this build is that it doesn't really have anything which defines it as being something particularly special - it's a few decent skills thrown together. I think your ideas probably need to be refined a little more (to find, say, that magic combo of skills). I only wish I could help though, most things have been thought of by now. - AthrunFeya - 22:51, December 26, 2009 (UTC) You can pump out damage and be an imbagon at the same time. Imbagon is the best choice for MOST situations. 19:40, December 26, 2009 (UTC) We just vetted this, which is just about identical DPS, and decided nothing will come close to the imbagon. -- 20:31, December 26, 2009 (UTC) :I know, but we need more PvE para builds anyway [[User:Tyraelxy|'Tyrael']] I'm santa! 20:57, December 26, 2009 (UTC) ::No we don't, Imbagon is above god tier. --'Oj'▲' ' 21:29, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Doing everything as imba is extremely tedious, we do have a chronic lack of para builds on pvx. While I agree that it is unlikely we will find something as good as an imbagon, we should still have at least a few decent alternatives posted on PvX. What happens, for example, if your friend is running an imbagon and you wish to vanquish with them on your para? ups. That said, this build in its current form is nothing better than Boragon - AthrunFeya - 22:51, December 26, 2009 (UTC) :Then give some ideas to improve the build instead of just posting stupid comments about imbagons [[User:Tyraelxy|'Tyrael']] I'm santa! 22:56, December 26, 2009 (UTC) ::Honestly, to me it looks just the same as the other 2 para builds, without enough of a mainbar to recognize the similarity :< --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 23:01, December 26, 2009 (UTC) ::Read my comment 3rd from top. - AthrunFeya - 23:02, December 26, 2009 (UTC) :::Well, Chaos, paragons only have so much decent skills... [[User:Tyraelxy|'Tyrael']] I'm santa! 23:29, December 26, 2009 (UTC) ::::And I'm trying to actually find use for those overlooked elite paragon skills...doesn't that define this build then? [[User:Tyraelxy|'Tyrael']] I'm santa! 23:30, December 26, 2009 (UTC) :::::Look at the comment you made above and apply the logic of "not every elite/non elite skill has its place". --Frosty 23:41, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Hammer paragon. -- Biggles Jollyfist 00:00, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :The actual thought here was to use the synergy between stunning strike and spear of fury...but you people are probably right, if no new ideas are posted here you can delete this build i guess [[User:Tyraelxy|'Tyrael']] I'm santa! 02:18, December 27, 2009 (UTC) ::<3 Single target 10a daze spear attack in PvE... no thanks? =/ --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 02:44, December 27, 2009 (UTC) "There is nothing to fear!" Ever heard of? Also anthem of envy would be nice. Replace Spear of fury with spear of ligthning. Spear of fury is a sucky PvE skill... Better go /rt and take Vampirism.Sebv2727 11:18, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :What???? [[User:Tyraelxy|'Tyrael']] I'm santa! 11:39, December 27, 2009 (UTC) ::If you suck at AB,JQ,FA or whatever you use to get factions, Spear of Fury sux. But I dont suck at it, it is a great skill, it has good +damage and adrenaline.-- 12:15, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :Spear of fury is actually pretty decent, I dont quite understand why people don't use it more. Spear of Fury + Cruel Spear is actually a decent combo. The rest of the build would just be so average it would make you cry, though. - AthrunFeya - 14:12, December 27, 2009 (UTC) tbh Optional for w/e you want, AoF -> Spear of Fury is a nice way to insta charge Cruel Spear too :> --Frosty 15:37, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :Ah, just made something similar. Build #1 - AthrunFeya - 16:03, December 27, 2009 (UTC) ::Hmm, i've changed it a bit but bad name is bad and I can't think of anything catchy - AthrunFeya - 16:48, December 27, 2009 (UTC) The Managon has risen. --Frosty 17:34, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :Well at least my build isnt getting trashed... [[User:Tyraelxy|'Tyrael']] I'm santa! 18:20, December 27, 2009 (UTC) make it PvEagon? or....Not imba-agon? but Managon is still good.. i guess... but it has nothing to do with ur energy/mana or that funky circlish bread stuff... lol... a breadagon...--Bluetapeboy 18:21, December 27, 2009 (UTC) ::yea come to think of it its actually pretty decent now. the paras are coming to bemore god-like. but in pve... not pvp... pvp... we need to find a gud para build for dat. and not that soldiers fury stuffs... i still think that sux, but anyways i thing it gud :) maybe a support skill? like a secondary besides sin/warrior?--Bluetapeboy 18:23, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :::Soldiers fury is pro spiking in HA and GvG and paras were always godlike in pve (see imbagon) [[User:Tyraelxy|'Tyrael']] I'm santa! 18:46, December 27, 2009 (UTC) ::MANagaon fool. --Frosty 19:01, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :::Well thanks for taking my idea and turning it into something great Frostels [[User:Tyraelxy|'Tyrael']] I'm santa! 19:32, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :::: wow i stupid, name it MANagon and not Managon, it sounds like it shas to do with Mana. or say in notes its MANagon and not MANAgon. also this is one other the *cough* crappy builds turned into a great one, instead of burning and crashing down to its Grave... that jsut sounded kinda evil-ish.. but-ish oh-ish well-ish. lets-ish talk-ish with ish's-ish in-ish are-ish our-ish words-ish. might-ish be-ish amusing-ish. good-ish day-ish to-ish you-ish. ok that was kinda annoying putting those ishes there, ima vote this 5-5-X ready to go cause paras... dont have ANY AoE so thats not a factor. deleting this cause its not AoE is like Deleting all those sin chains w/DB cause they dint have AoE. Also this is the first build ima gonna rate-ish--Bluetapeboy 20:32, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :::::It deserves a GOOD rating tbh. Still single target damage, and 5-5-x is only reserved to things that even come close to matching the imbagon, which this doesn't. -- 20:47, December 27, 2009 (UTC) ::::: rated it 5-4-x, and, even if it is single target damage, spears have no AoE. unless the take meteor shower.--Bluetapeboy 20:56, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :::::: Delete your vote, it's still in trial [[User:Tyraelxy|'Tyrael']] I'm santa! 21:22, December 27, 2009 (UTC) ::::::: oops my bad, also first time voting didnt know about trial thingy. my bad.--Bluetapeboy 21:33, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Name Change it to Manlygon, perhaps? I think it makes the point more obvious. The "agon" does have a better ring, though. [[User:Invincible Rogue|'Invincible']] [[User talk:Invincible Rogue|'Rogue']] 21:50, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Manlyagon. change it and its fixed.--Bluetapeboy 02:10, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :No. Say it out loud. -- 02:15, December 28, 2009 (UTC) /glance "Should be taken when an Imbagon is unneeded or already being taken and you cba buying daggers." Lulz. I <3 you. :D :Lol notice how Forgive and Forget gave this a great rating when he only gave a good rating to the boragon, nice! [[User:Tyraelxy|'Tyrael']] I'm santa! 12:50, December 28, 2009 (UTC) ::He shouldn't be allowed to vote on anything that has the word "man" in it tbh :) -- 21:36, December 28, 2009 (UTC) P/a Run this if you want a good damaging paragon build for PvE. Being to lazy to buy daggers is a bad argument for using an very very inferior build. It has alot more dmg output, partywide e-gain, party wide crit hit boost (more then this). This is just a bad paragon build. Spear of fury is also weak, even if it is meant to fuel cruel spear... 19:01, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :How is spear of fury weak exactly? It's better than the majority (if not all other) spear attacks. I'm also removing the note about daggers. - AthrunFeya - 13:08, January 20, 2010 (UTC)